


Eltéphetetlen kötelék

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bungaló-apartmanok, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak!, Eltéphetetlen kötelék, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Profound Bond, Pálmafás tengerpart, Részletes erotikus szexleírás, Szerelő!Ash, Vadmotoros!Dean, angyal!Castiel, enyhe NSFW art, enyhe hurt / comfort, kevés angst, majdnem hard szex, vadász!Dean, Étterem-szállodasor tulaj!Benny, Üzletember!Cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean egy motoron száguldva majdnem összeütközik Cas autójával, de szerencsére nem lesz komolyabb gond. Később egy benzinkútnál újra találkoznak, és nem tudják levenni egymásról a szemüket... Dean engesztelésül meghívja Cast ebédelni, aztán ott is ragadnak a tengerparti apartmanok egyikében. Remekül érzik magukat együtt, míg eljő a másnap, és a dolgok kissé megváltoznak, mert nem minden az, aminek látszik. Kivéve egy valamit: az egymás iránt érzett érzelmeiket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eltéphetetlen kötelék

Hallottál már arról, mikor valakit megpillantasz, és azonnal tudod, hogy Ő az, akire olyan sokáig vártál? Azonnal érzed, hogy Ő a hiányzó másik feled, s csak Vele lehetsz teljes, s így az sem furcsa, ha akár egy nap után kedvesednek, mi több szerelmednek nevezed az illetőt. Hiszel az ilyen találkozásban?

Nos, Castiel sem hitte, egészen addig a bizonyos forró nyári napig.  
Besorolt a forgalomba a kocsijával, amikor hirtelen egy motoros vágott be elé. Szerencsére el tudta kerülni a balesetet, amikor a villámgyorsan fékre lépve lassított, de leginkább csak a kiváló reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem történt nagyobb baj. 

Legközelebb egy benzinkútnál látta a vad motorosát. Casben felgyűlt az indulat, és épp már mondani akart valami csípőset a letekert ablakon keresztül, mikor bukósisakkal a hóna alatt a férfi megindult felé.

Ő is megismerte a kocsit, aminek majdnem nekiment, mert kevés ilyen hatalmas aranyszín '78-as Lincoln Continental közlekedett az autópályán.  
Kedélyesen, és bocsánat kérő arccal nézett be a letekert ablakon. Megelőzve Castielt így szólt:

\- Ne haragudj, haver! Tudom, hogy egy állat vagyok, amiért majdnem felkenődtem a gyönyörű kocsidra, kár lenne ezért a szépségért...

A hangja bársonyosan mély volt, déli akcentussal. Cas egy darabig hülyén bámult, mert a motoros, akire az előbb még pokolian haragudott, a világ leggyönyörűbb zöld szempárjával rendelkezett. Nem beszélve a csinos arcáról, melyet édes szeplők pöttyöztek, és a szép vonalú szájról, ami csábos gondolatokat gerjesztett bárkiben, lett légyen az nő, vagy éppen férfi...

\- Semmi gond... - hebegte - nem történt baleset...  
Kicsit - szokása szerint - félre hajtotta a fejét, ahogy ezt mondta, és felvillantott egy hosszabb mosolyt.

Ez a mosoly, na és persze azok az átkozottul különlegesen szép kék szemek, és az erotikusan mély, rekedtes hang, először Dean szívébe nyilallottak, aztán onnan az érzés mint a villám szaladt a mellbimbóiba, majd Y alakban szépen a farkánál kötöttek ki. Nem érezte ezt tinédzser kora óta. A szája hirtelen kiszáradt, meg kellett a nyelvével nedvesítenie az ajkait. Ez a mozdulat viszont Cas bámulatát váltotta ki. Dean nagy nehezen összeszedte a mondani valóját. Közben a bukósisakot az egyik kút tetejére pakolta.

\- Nem, haver! Ez az én hibám! Nagyon is, és jóvá kell tennem. Hmm. Izé. Meghívhatlak ebédre?  
\- Részemről rendben.  
\- A mocimat itt kell hagynom javításra, az egyik cimbimnél, szóval...  
Cas szó nélkül kinyitotta a kocsija ajtaját.  
Dean beszállt, és közben intett Ashnek, és mutatta, hogy majd telefonál.  
\- Hova? - érdeklődött Cas.  
\- Itt végig egyenesen, aztán első leágazásnál balra, és onnan majd tovább navigállak.  
\- Akarsz egy kis zenét?

Dean bólintott, mire Cas az útitársa döbbenetére magnó kazettát nyomott be, és a rejtett hangfalakon keresztül feldübörgött az AC/DC Thunderstruckja. Dean vágott egy "ezt nem hiszem el" arcot, de aztán szélesen elmosolyodott, és a ritmust a feszes farmeres combján dobolta, és a fejét billegetve, még kicsit énekelt is hozzá. Cas mosolyogva vezetett tovább. Dean néha mutatta, merre hajtson, és kicsit előre hajolva csökkentette a zene hangerejét. Majd vigyorogva így szólt:

\- Az én Babymben is magnó van. Azt hittem már senki nem használ ilyet.  
\- Milyen autód van?  
\- Egy éjfekete '67-es Chevy Impala - mondta büszkén.  
\- Az szép lehet.  
\- Igen, az. Én szoktam bütykölgetni, és nem dicsekvésként, de átkozottul jól csinálom.  
\- Azt el is hiszem.

Egy ideig csak a zene szólt, amit Dean újra feltekert, majd úgy húsz perc múlva megszólalt:  
\- Nézd, már ide is értünk.  
A tengerparthoz közel, egy családias vendéglő állt, a pálmafákkal szegélyezett bungalósor végében.  
\- Tengermélyi Varázs? Ez komoly? - kérdi vigyorogva Cas.  
\- Ne mondj semmit, amíg a konyháját nem ismered. Valami istenien főznek itt! - közölte Dean elragadtatottan.  
\- Ha te mondod!  
\- Nem mondok semmit, csak gyere.  
Kiszálltak a kocsiból, láthatóan a motoros srác otthonosan mozgott itt.  
Ahogy beléptek, a tulaj üdvözölte is őket.  
\- Hej, Dean Winchester! Néha napján téged is erre esz a fene?  
\- Shhh, Benny, moderáld magad! Nem egyedül jöttem, hanem egy barátommal.  
Ahogy ezt mondta, Cas felé fordult, és kacsintott rá, de úgy, hogy csak ő lássa.  
\- Helló, Benny Lafitte. Ennek a széltolónak az egyik régi cimborája vagyok. Most az enyém ez a csehó. - nyújtotta a kezét üdvözlően Cas felé.  
\- Örvendek. Castiel Novak. A Novak - Divine befektetési alapoktól. - viszonozta ő.  
\- Részemről a szerencse. Na, gyertek, tiétek a legjobb asztalom.

Dean meglapogatta Cas hátát, ezzel is ösztönözve, hogy beljebb fáradjon. Az összes asztalon kis jeges vödrökben ki volt készítve néhány üveges sör, és a hozzájuk való pohár.  
A vendéglőnek volt - egy némileg elszeparáltabb - részén egy sarok box, így a többi vendégtől nem zavartatva ülhettek le a szépen megterített asztalhoz, gyönyörködve a tengerre néző kilátásban. 

\- Panoráma üveg - dicsekedett Benny - kifelé mindent látni, de befelé már kevésbé.  
Dean Cas elé tolta a menüt, ő pedig tanulmányozni kezdte, majd kiválasztotta az ételt - sült csirkét krumplipürével, plusz uborkasalátával - és asztaltársára függesztette a szemeit. Dean visszanézett rá, - rajta felejtve a tekintetét - miközben azt mondta Bennynek, hogy ugyanazt kéri. Cas töltött mindkettejüknek egy-egy pohár sört.

L alakban ültek, szemben velük a csodás kilátással, és Dean nem bírt ellenállni, közelebb húzódott Cashez. Gondolkodott egy darabig, aztán csöndben megszólalt:  
\- Nem tudom te hogy vagy vele Cas, de nekem baromira bejössz.  
Ő meg csak bámulta, szemeiben csodálattal, miközben halvány pír öntötte el az arcát. Zavarában a száját is megnyalta, és nyelt egyet. Majd beletemetkezett a sörébe.  
\- Cas, Cas ne csináld ezt... most olyan édes vagy, mint egy kék szemű, szégyenlős angyal... Legszívesebben itt helyben letepernélek.

Dean nem várt tovább, mivel Cas nem mondott nemet, ezért még közelebb húzódva a combjai közé nyúlt, így megérezve annak félkemény szerszámát, addig dörzsölte, amíg szinte kiugrott a nadrágból. Cas ránézni sem mert, csak próbált minél halkabban sóhajtozni. Dean pedig a nyaka tövénél kezdte csókolni, szívni a bőrt, majd végig a nyakán, az állvonalán, s végül eltalált a szájáig. Cas készségesen, vágytól égve nyitotta szét ajkait, nyelvük vad táncba kezdett.

Benny torok köszörülésére rebbentek szét. Megkapták az ebédrendeléseiket, bár most épp az evés volt az, amire a legkevésbé tudtak gondolni. Dean elégedetten vigyorgott, és Cas is kipirult arccal, cinkosan nevetett vele. 

Ettek, de Dean képtelen volt megállni, hogy néha ne érjen hozzá partneréhez, végig simított a kezén, a vállán, vagy épp a combján.  
Mikor befejezték az étkezést, ittak még a hideg sörből. Aztán Dean bocsánatot kérve eltűnt egy rövid időre, mondván, hogy el kell rendeznie valamit. 

Visszatérve megragadta Cas kezét, és együtt kisurrantak a hátsó kijáraton. Ahol kívül a falnál ismét Casnek esett, kétségbeesetten csókolva őt, majd úgy tizenöt perc múlva, erőt véve magán ezt mondta:

\- Hmm. Erre még ráérünk, tartogassuk későbbre... Szeretném, ha itt maradnál velem még egy kicsit... vagy ameddig lehet.  
A zöld szemek kétségbeesett könyörgéssel néztek rá. Cas csak annyit tudott kinyögni:  
\- Boldog örömmel...

Mire Dean megint elfúlva csókolta, majd kicsit később újra elszakította magát kedvesétől, és kezénél fogva húzta magával:

\- Gyere! Az utolsó, legtávolabbi bungaló a mienk.  
Kissé kifulladva értek oda. Ez, valószínűleg a nászutasoknak fenntartott házikó lehetett, mert a szoba közepét egy hatalmas ágy uralta, sok vörös rózsával dekoráltak, és az asztalon a dús gyümölcstál mellett egy jókora jeges vödörben pezsgő is várta őket. 

\- Alig várom, hogy megkóstolhassalak... te édes kis angyal! - súgta a fülébe Dean, és újra vadul csókolni és vetkőztetni kezdte kék szemű szerelmét, amit ő is hasonlóan viszonzott. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a kóstoló fél nem ő lesz. Hamarosan meztelen hempergőztek az ágyon, miután kölcsönös vetkőztetés közben kissé "átrendezték" a szobát.

Most, hogy kettesben voltak Castiel egész felbátorodott, és kezdeményezőbbé vált. Maga alá gyűrte Deant olyan erővel, amit az nem is nézett volna ki belőle. Végig simította a mellkasát, majd nyalni, szívni kezdte a mellbimbóit, ami mély nyögést váltott ki partneréből. Csókolta ahol csak érte. Dean farka egyre keményebb volt, és Cas erősen dörzsölte hozzá az ágyékát. 

\- Ah, Cas... jesszus, ahhh... mindjárt... mindjárt, elmegyek, ha így folytatod...  
\- És az olyan rossz lenne? Ah, Dean, érezni akarlak most, azonnal... Ha nem kaphatlak meg, azzal megölsz... Tudom, hogy te is ezt akarod, érzem... - súgta vágytól rekedt hangon.  
\- Igen, ebben tökéletesen igazad van... én sem akarom másképp...

A zöld szemű srác ugyan nem így képzelte el a dolgok állását, de éppen elégedetlen sem volt az alakulásukkal.  
Cas közben kezelésbe vette Dean farkát. Végig nyalta a tövétől a hegyéig többször, majd hirtelen abba hagyta, és csak nézte. 

\- A fenébe is, olyan átkozottul gyönyörű vagy! - sóhajtotta Castiel. Dean csak nyögött erre.  
Újra foglalkozni kezdett az elhanyagolt hímtaggal, most már fokozatosan egyre mélyebbre engedve a szájában. Dean teste megfeszült. Egy cuppanással kiengedte a szájából, és partnere csípőjét kissé felemelte, lábait szét terpesztve, hogy a golyóihoz hozzáférjen, amit kéjesen nyalni kezdett.

Az arcát a fenekéhez fúrta, és nyelvével körözni kezdett a bejárat körül, olykor belé is nyomva azt. Dean hangosabban nyögött és kezdte elveszteni az eszét. Cas csak pár pillanatra hagyta abba amit művelt, mert síkosító zselét kent az ujjaira, aztán még egy kicsit folytatta, majd a nyelvét felváltotta előbb egy, aztán két ujja. Dean csak nyöszörögni tudott.

\- Ó, a picsába Cas, bassza meg... ez annyira jó! - suttogta, de kezdett teljesen szétesni.  
Cas játszott az ujjaival, néha ollószerűen nyitotta, zárta őket, érzékien masszírozva Dean prosztatáját, ami élénk kiáltást váltott ki belőle:

\- Istenem, Cas... ez túl sok... szét fogok robbanni... én nem...  
Cas egy pillanatra abbahagyta a simításokat, de az ujjait nem vonta vissza, sőt óvatosan betolta a gyűrűs ujját is. Dean majdnem ugrott egyet. 

\- Baszd meg, Dean. Nagyon feszes, és szűk vagy... annyira forró... - apró csókokat hintett az ölére, ahol csak érte.  
\- Könyörgöm, Cas, gyere... nem bírom tovább, érezni akarlak magamban... teljesen...  
Cas visszavonta az ujjait, épp hogy elérte az óvszert, feltépte a csomagolást, rágörgette a farkára, majd síkosítót öntött a kezére, amit részben az óvszerre, részben Dean bejáratához kent még. A zöld szemek vágytól fátyolosan néztek rá, tulajdonosa csak lihegett és nyögött.

Cas a bejárathoz illesztette kőkemény farkát, majd egy kisebb lökéssel áttolta az izomgyűrűn. Dean kicsit felszisszent, szemei kitágultak. Cas csak mosolygott rá, lassan egészen mélyre nyomult, és fokozatosan gyorsítani kezdett. Dean ellentartott neki, valamint olyan hangokat hallatott, amilyet sosem gondolt volna, hogy kiejt majd a száján. Csak arra tudott összpontosítani, hogy ez annyira félelmetesen lenyűgöző... senkivel sem volt még ennyire élvezetes a szex. 

\- Ah... Caaas... a kurva életbe... ez annyira... ez annyira kibaszott... jó... szent ég!  
Cas mosolyogva nézett az ő szépséges szeretőjére, miközben folyamatosan mozgott rajta.  
\- Dean, olyan szűk vagy... Csodálatos érzés, téged kitölteni... Sosem tudnám ezt megunni... de most rommá foglak kefélni...

Dean sejtette, hogy közel van a csúcsponthoz. A golyói a hasfalába húzódtak, és érezte a forróságot szétterjedni az egész altestében. Ebben a pillanatban elélvezett, beterítve az egész hasát. Cas összpontosított, miközben szemét lehunyva erősebben mozgott, egészen addig, míg őt is elérte a mámor, ezután ráomlott Dean gyönyör harmattal borított testére. 

Egymásra borulva lihegtek, és nevettek. Majd apró csókokat váltottak, amiből lusta, mély csókok lettek. Cas legördült boldogan elégedett kedveséről, aki vele fordult, nem engedve ki az öleléséből. Dean belefúrta a fejét partnere nyaka tövéhez, szuszogva szívta be a most pézsmás illatát. 

Olyan nyugodtnak, teljesnek érezte magát, mintha egy hosszú, s nehéz út után hazaérkezett volna. Cas csak ölelte magához, néha simogatta a hátát, vagy az oldalát. Élvezte ő is a különleges nyugalmat, amit a másik hozzábújása nyújtott. Nem is vették észre, amikor egy kicsit elszunnyadtak. 

Nem aludtak sokat, talán harminc percet, de mindketten kipihentnek érezték magukat.  
Dean felkönyökölt az ágyban, és szemeivel majd felfalta meztelen szorgoskodó kedvesét, mert Castiel kelt fel elsőnek. A gyümölcstálból válogatva szeletelt néhányat egy kistányérra, majd oda bújt vele az ő szépségéhez, és etetni kezdte. 

Cas a szájába vett egy nagyobb epret, és úgy adta Deannek, amiből aztán megint csókcsata lett. Az összes felkarikázott gyümölcsöt felfalták.  
\- Te tudtad, hogy itt nem csak zuhany kabin van, hanem egy beépített jakuzzi is? - érdeklődött Cas.  
\- Hát persze! Ott akartalak másodszorra is elcsábítani, de előszörre se jött össze...  
\- Ezt most miért mondod?  
\- Hát csak azért mert te döntöttél le a lábaimról...  
\- És nem így képzelted?  
\- Nem, de örülök, hogy így alakult. - felelte széles mosollyal Dean.  
\- Avassuk fel a zuhanyt. Mit szólsz? - kérdezte Cas, és jelentőségteljesen mozgatta meg a szemöldökeit.  
Deannek sem kellett mondani kétszer.

***

A levegő kellemesen langyos volt, ideális egy késői tengerparti sétához. Cas akart kijönni, hogy együtt megnézzenek egy naplementét.  
Sétáltak a tengerparton, meséltek egymásnak az életükről, csókolóztak, s megint csak beszélgettek. 

Dean elmondta, hogy van egy öccse, aki a Stanfordon tanul ügyvédnek, és a menyasszonyával - Jessicával - hamarosan egybekelnek. Az anyja menedzser asszisztens, az apja pedig jó nevű befektetési tanácsadó. Ő pedig kilóg a sorból, mondhatni a család fekete báránya. Kitagadták, amikor kiderült róla, hogy a fiúk jobban érdeklik a lányoknál, de Bobby bácsi befogadta, második apjaként nevelte, és ott segít neki autókat, motorokat szerelni. Most is épp egy egyedi motort kell leszállítania a megrendelőnek. 

Cas amikor hallotta, hogy Deant kitagadták, magához vonta és megcsókolta, mert látta, hogy a fiúnak erre visszagondolva is rosszul esik az egész, majdnem sírt, de tartotta magát.  
Cas is mesélt, az nevelőanyjáról Naomiról, aki rátelepedett, parancsolgatott neki, és mindig hangoztatta, hogy nélküle nem lenne sehol, mert ő mentette meg, és faragott belőle embert. Bizonyára a nevelőapja is emiatt hagyta ott. Nem tudta elviselni Naomi akaratosságát. 

Egy jó dolog akadt ebben az egészben, hogy összebarátkozott az unokatestvérének számító Gabriel Divine-nal. Akivel sikerült átvészelnie az iskolás időszakokat. Mindenhova együtt mentek, testvérekként szerették, és védték egymást, végül sikerült egy közös vállalkozást létrehozniuk. Gabiel tud a másságáról, de Naominak soha nem mondták el. Épp elég szart kellett emiatt elviselnie másoktól, viszont a nevelőanyja most is keresztbe tudna még neki tenni. Castiel a szüleit soha nem ismerte, még kisgyerekként veszthette el őket, és árvaházba adták. 

\- Hát mindkettőnk családja elég elcseszett... - suttogta maga elé Dean.  
\- De mi nem vagyunk azok. - súgta vissza Cas, és magához ölelve Deant mélyen, érzelmesen megcsókolta, miközben a nap már a horizonton feküdt narancsos színekben pompázva, visszatükröződve a vízen. 

***

Lassan visszasétáltak a bungalójukba. Élvezték egymás társaságát, és azt, hogy nem kell sehova sietniük. Dean már telefonált Ashnek: sajnos a hiányzó alkatrészre a különleges motorhoz még várni kell, és ezt megtárgyalta a megrendelővel is, aki kénytelen - kelletlen vette ezt tudomásul, de bele kellett egyeznie. Viszont így nekik még maradt idejük egymásra. 

Dean nem bírt a jó kedvével, mikor a nagy jakuzzira gondolt, és persze arra, hogy miket fog művelni ott kék szemű angyalával.  
Amíg Cas bekapcsolta a széles képernyős tévét, addig szerelme vizet engedett a jakuzziba, és citrusos illatú habfürdőt szórt bele. 

Mikor kész volt, visszatérve a szobába, megkaparintotta a tévé távirányítót, egy kattintással kikapcsolta, hiába ellenkezett Cas. A csuklójánál fogva - szelíd erőszakkal - húzta ki kedvesét a pezsgőfürdőhöz. Lecsókolták, cirógatták egymásról a ruháikat, majd mély sóhajjal ereszkedtek a habok közé. Cas Dean ölében feküdt, aki simogatta a bőrét mindenhol, ahol csak érte, s apró csókokat hintett rá. Aztán Cas megfordult az ölelésben, hogy jobban csókolhassák egymás száját. 

Dean kiemelte Cast a fürdő szélére, hogy megkóstolhassa a nyakát, a mellkasát - kissé elidőzve játékos nyelvével a mellbimbóknál - majd folytatta az utat a hasfalon keresztül, míg eljutott szerelme férfiasságáig. Egy cseppnyi hezitálás nélkül engedte mélyre a torkán, nyelvével pajzánul kavarogva szopta, és nyalta Cast egészen addig, míg annak teste remegni nem kezdett, a nyögései pedig egyre hangosabbá váltak. 

\- Dean! Bassza meg... te jó szagú ég! Mit művelsz velem?...  
Ő csak felnézett rá, amennyire tudott pimaszul elvigyorodott. A szemeiben benne volt: nem fogja abbahagyni. Addig semmiképp sem, amíg Cas el nem élvez... és nemcsak a nyelvével kavargott, hanem fürge ujjait bevetve masszírozta a golyóit, a farka tövénél ingerelte azt a bizonyos külső G pontot, és még az izomgyűrűk körül is szorgosan tevékenykedett. 

Jutalma nem maradt el: szerelme teste hirtelen megfeszült, hosszasan élvezett Dean szájába újra meg újra... ő pedig mohón szívott ki minden éltető cseppet Casből, aki majdnem lecsúszott, mert annyira elgyengült az átélt gyönyörtől, miközben zihált, és lihegett. 

Összekapcsolódott a tekintetük néhány pillanatig, majd Dean magához ölelve Cast megcsókolta, aki így megízlelhette saját magát. Dean ekkor kiszállt a vízből, gyorsan végig törölte testét. Egy jókora fürdőlepedőbe tekerte kedvesét, és átcipelte a szobába, minden tiltakozása ellenére, hogy már pedig ő tudna járni. A hatalmas ágyon folytatták a csókcsatát. 

Ott feküdtek, együtt lihegve, összefonódva úgy, hogy Dean érezte a mellkasán Cas szívverését. Most szerelme került alulra, ahogy Dean végig csókolta a torkát, aztán lassan lejjebb érve a mellbimbóit kezdte ingerelni. Élvezte, ahogy kissé kínozza gyötrelmesen lassú, kavargó nyelvmunkájával Cast. 

Kezeivel közben simogatta a combjain a bársonyos bőrt, majd térdhajlatában megemelve, csípőből oldalra forgatta kedvesét, bár annak felső teste még mindig a hátán nyugodott. Dean az ajkán pajzán mosollyal, újra ösvényt csókolt Cas szájáig, míg ölét a fenekéhez dörzsölte, ami mindkettejükből mély nyögésekkel vegyes sóhajokat váltott ki. Megint csak csókolták egymást, s mire elváltak ajkaik egymástól Cas már csúsztatta is a síkosítós tubust Dean kezébe, az óvszerrel együtt. 

\- Egyszerre csak egy dolgot... még nem vagy kész... - suttogta Dean, és az óvszert kézközelbe félre tette. Elég zselét nyomott az ujjaira, hogy előkészíthesse szerelmét. Az első ujj könnyen ment, enyhén masszírozva és óvatosan körözve a bejáratnál, lassan átnyomakodott. Egy idő után mikor már érezte az izom lazulását, bedolgozta a második ujját is. Cas kicsit felszisszent, de más jelét nem adta fájdalomnak, vagy kellemetlen érzetnek. Testén remegés futott végig, ahogy Dean finom mozdulatokkal simogatta belül... tolni kezdte a csípőjét, és azt lihegte:

\- Még!... Többet akarok, Dean... ez kevés...  
\- Többet szeretnél?  
\- I...Igen...  
\- Mondd: mit akarsz?  
\- Még egy ujjadat bennem... és aztán...  
\- Hmmm?  
Cas próbált összpontosítani.  
\- Aztán alaposan... dugj meg! - lehelte.

Dean gyorsabban és mélyebben tolta az ujjait, és élvezte, ahogy Cas hirtelen felemelte a csípőjét, hogy ellent tartson neki. S hamarosan csatlakoztatta a másik kettőhöz a gyűrűs ujját is. Cas nyögött, és zihált, kezdett teljesen szétesni... Dean csak addig hagyta abba, míg magára hengerelte az óvszert, és még egy kis zselét kent rá... Újra megcsókolta Cast, és egy kis lökéssel már belül is volt. Először lassan haladt, centiről, centire, egészen a teljes mélységig. 

Aztán mikor Cas már türelmetlen mozdult, kezdett kialakítani egy ringató ritmust. Dean nagyon élvezte, hogy csók közben dughatja Cast, míg bal kezével a nyakát ölelte, szabadon maradt jobb kezével ugyan abban a ritmusban masszírozta szerelme farkát. Cas úgy gördítette a csípőjét, hogy összehangolja ritmusában Dean lökéseivel. Testük üteme fokozatosan növekvő volt, egyre hevesebb, és gyorsabb, míg lovagoltak a kéj hullámain, egy pillanatra megdermedtek, majd hirtelen lezúdultak onnan. Az izmaikon még mindig apró összehúzódások, és remegések futottak keresztül, a gyönyör utóhatásai miatt.

A légzésük lassan normalizálódott. Dean kelletlen húzódott el, csak addig, míg a használt óvszert levette, és az ágy közeli szemetesbe hajította, de aztán újra visszabújt Cashez. Ölelte, és csókolta, mintha soha nem akarná már elengedni... és egy bizonyos fokig lehet, hogy így is volt. Elaludtak egymásba fonódva.

***

Dean felébredt, de egyedül találta magát az ágyban. Körül nézett az apartmanban, de ott sem talált senkit, ezért kisétált a ház elé, és elnézett a tengerparton hosszan, hátha kedvese csak futni ment. Észre is vette az ismerős alakot, de nem volt egyedül. Egy másik férfi állt vele szemben, aki megölelte, és Cas nem húzódott el tőle. Deanbe belemart a féltékenység. Viszont miközben figyelte őket, hirtelen valami megmagyarázhatatlan fényesség támadt, így Deannek le kellett hunynia a szemeit. Mire kinyitotta, Castiel már ott állt előtte. Deant újra elöntötte a féltékenység halvány hulláma, és persze emellett némi dühöt is érzett, ezért mindenféle bevezető nélkül rákérdezett:

\- Kivel voltál ott kint a tengerparton?  
Cas egy kissé habozott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
\- Azt hiszem: úgysem hinnéd el...  
\- Azért csak tégy próbára. Hátha.  
\- Hát jó. Az apám volt az.  
\- Az apád? Aki kiskorodban elhagyott? Akit soha nem ismertél, mert azt sem tudtad: él-e még, vagy éppen meghalt?  
\- Lényegében igen.  
\- Hogy-hogy lényegében?  
\- Úgy, hogy akivel ott lent találkoztam: az Isten.  
\- Micsoda? Isten?  
\- Igen, és én az egyik fia vagyok... egy angyal.  
\- Mi? Mi ez a marhaság?  
\- Ez nem marhaság, Dean. Ez az igazság. Ha nem hiszel nekem, talán ennek hinni fogsz...  
Azzal kis fény-árnyék jelenséggel egyetemben megjelentek Cas szárnyai. Nem az árnyéka, hanem a valódi megtestesülése.

Dean tágra nyílt szemekkel, dermedten bámulta mindaddig, míg a szárnyak újra köddé váltak.  
Cas pedig folytatta:

\- Dean, te igazából vadász vagy. Szörnyekre vadászol. Vámpírokra, alakváltókra, boszorkányokra, vérfarkasokra, démonokra, és más furcsa, gonosz, ártó teremtményekre. Ezt csinálod már több évtizede, és nem csak te, hanem már a családod is. Az öcséddel, Sammel együtt vadásztok. Ti vagytok a legjobbak. Velem hét éve találkoztál, a pokolból szabadítottalak ki, és azóta együtt harcoltunk. Nagyon közeli barátok vagyunk... sőt... többek, mint barátok, vagy testvérek... szeretők. Azóta szeretlek, amióta megérintettem, és kimentettem a gyönyörű, fényesen ragyogó lelked a pokolból. Tudom, ezt nehéz elhinni, és sok ez az információ így, egyszerre... de ha akarod, és engeded, megmutathatom.

Dean még mindig dermedten állt, és próbálta az agya feldolgozni, a feldolgozhatatlant. Majd mikor merengéséből magához tért, lassan bólintott Casnek, hogy láthassa a számára elképzelhetetlent. Cas két ujjával hozzáért a homlokához, ezután egy gyorsított filmet látott a lecsukott szemhéjai mögött megelevenedni.  
Egy darabig állt csukott szemekkel, majd felnézett egyenesen Castiel intenzíven kék, gyönyörű szemeibe. 

\- Emlékszel már? - kérdezte halkan.  
\- Igen. Igen, emlékszem. Bár ne emlékeznék mindenre. Vannak dolgok, amiket legszívesebben elfelejtenék... de azt hiszem, az emlékeink azok, amik azzá tesznek minket, akik vagyunk.  
Egy darabig hallgatott, majd folytatta:

\- Akkor minden illúzió volt?  
\- Nem. Nem minden. A szerelem, amit egymás iránt érzünk, az valódi. 

Az angyal közelebb húzódott Deanhez, majd magához ölelte, amit a vadász tétován viszonzott.  
\- Dean! Engedd, hogy szerethesselek... - súgta a fülébe, és mivel nem húzódott el, az angyal vággyal telve megcsókolta. Mikor pedig a vadász erre sem ellenkezett, az angyal a boldog megkönnyebbüléstől felsóhajtott a csókjuk végén, és a homlokukat rövid ideig egymáshoz támasztotta, majd Dean szemébe nézve így szólt:

\- Gondolom szét akartak minket választani, ezért voltak az emlékeink részben hamisak.  
\- Részben?  
\- Igen. Például te emlékeztél az impaládra, Babyre. Ezt nem másították meg. Az én autómat sem. A neved ugyanaz az maradt, és emlékeztél Samre, az öcsédre. Megtehették volna, hogy ezeket az emlékeket is megváltoztatják, de mégsem tették. 

Még mindig ölelkezve álltak. Dean állkapcsa megfeszült, és a halántékánál egy ér ugrálni kezdett. Castiel tudta mit jelent mindez: egy káromkodás jégesőt hozó dühvihar előszelét. Habozás nélkül hajolt előre, hogy újra megcsókolja, s egyben lenyugtassa szerelmét, ami sikerült is. Cas csókja egyszerűen leolvasztotta Deanről a feszültséget, de azért még megjegyezte:

\- Mindenesetre: ha megtudom, hogy melyik jómadárnak köszönhetjük ezt az egészet...  
A ki nem mondott fenyegetés a levegőben lógott.  
\- Dean. Nem történt semmi végzetes... - próbálta mentegetni Cas az egész helyzetüket.  
\- Nem? De történhetett volna... Ha mondjuk nem tudsz időben fékezni, és én felkenődtem volna a motorommal a kocsidra... vagy akár neked rendezhettek volna egy autó balesetet. 

Dean szünetet tartott, elmerült a gondoltaiban egy pillanatra, aztán folytatta.  
\- Egyébként komolyan azt gondolták, hogy el tudnak minket választani egymástól? Az a véleményem: mindegy, milyen emléket ültettek a fejembe, én egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy valamilyen módon akkor is egymásra találunk. Tudom, hogy van köztünk kötelék... érzem... és ez egymáshoz vonz minket legyünk akárkik, és találjuk magunkat bármilyen helyzetben. 

\- Arra akarsz célozni ezzel, hogy ha bármilyen módon egymásba gabalyodunk, azzal bosszantjuk azokat, akik ebbe a helyzetbe kényszerítettek minket?  
\- Igen, Cas, valami ilyesmire akartam kilyukadni... és csesszék meg, akkor is remekül fogunk szórakozni együtt, ha ők ezt nem is akarják.  
Azzal magához húzta az angyalát, szenvedéllyel telve megcsókolta. Mikor a fül mögötti érzékeny területnél járt, azt mormolta:

\- Nem akarod bevetni az angyali trükkjeidet?  
\- Mint például? - susogta vissza Cas, aki az alapos csókoknak hála, kezdte lassan elveszíteni az önkontrollját.  
\- Például: levarázslod rólunk az összes ruhát... - Deannak egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy a kívánságát kimondta, már teljesült is, de folytatta. - és nem kell gumi, vagy bármilyen előkészület... esetleg mondjuk addig kefélsz, amíg önkívületben nem sikoltom a neved...  
\- Mint láthattad, csak kívánnod kell, számomra a kívánságod parancs. - suttogta rekedt szexis hangján Cas, újra mély szenvedéllyel csókolta a vadászt, és hosszú percek múlva elmerült Deanben. 

Először lassabban, de hamarosan kíméletlen tempóban dugni kezdte. Dean szinte ösztönösen nyúlt kettejük közé, és megfogta a saját farkát, elkezdte mozgatni a kezét úgy, hogy az megfelelő ütemben igazodjon az angyala által diktált tempóhoz. Cas azt hitte, megőrül mivel Dean olyan volt körülötte, mint egy kibaszott bársonyos satu. 

\- Olyan közel, vagyok Dean... olyan közel - nyögte.  
Dean nyögött, ívelt, ziháló mellkassal, akadozó lélegzettel vonaglott alatta.  
\- Istenem, Cas... Bassza meg... én mindjárt... mindjárt... Caaaaaassss...

Az őrjítő, forró súrlódás mindkettejük alhasában elindította a hőhullámot, a bennük lévő feszültség elszabadult hevesen, lecsukott szemhéjaik mögött színes szikrákat robbantva megrázta testüket a rajtuk át meg át hullámzó kéjes öröm. Egymásba kapaszkodva kapkodtak lélegzet után, ahogy az orgazmusuk utórengései apró izomremegés gyanánt végigszáguldott a testükön, míg lassan lecsillapodtak. 

Cas oldalra gördült Deanről. Kellemes, bágyadt fáradtság öntötte el őket, s úgy érezték: soha nem akarnak egymástól elválni. Két test, de eggyé forrt szív és lélek. Lustán, gyengéden csókolgatták a másikat. Végtagjaik egymásba fonódtak, de ez egyáltalán nem zavarta őket, sőt. Egymás felé fordulva merültek el a másik tekintetében, míg nem morpheus homlokon csókolva őket, jól esően nyugodt, kielégült álomba süllyedtek, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy semmilyen ármányos manipuláció nem választhatja el őket egymástól, mert ők egyek, elválaszthatatlan lélektársak, és mindig megtalálják a másikat, így vagy úgy. 

\-----------

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Befejezve: 05.31. 2016. 16:03  
> Köszönöm Barbnak a tanácsokat, és a segítséget, amivel mindig túl lendített a holtpontjaimon. :)
> 
> HA tetszett: nyomj egy kudost <3 Ez semmilyen regisztrációval nem jár. Ha hagynál tartalmi értékelést hozzászólás formájában: annak örülnék. :) (Ahhoz viszont már szükséges a regisztráció!)  
> Have a Nice Day! :)


End file.
